When it Rains
by Coruja
Summary: A new Evil has entered Shangrila and has begun attacking our boys. Who then meet a mysterious demon looking for vengence!xover with Inuyasha.It'll be good I promise!
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hi! This is my first story and I would love to know what you think!

**Rating: **This story will be rated M, but for now I'd say its T

**Pairings: **You'll see ;)

**Warnings: **mentions violence and rape

**Disclaimer: **The characters portrayed below belong to their respective creators and not me! There is that good enough?

Prologue 

The pain was unimaginable. She could feel herself changing; feel the anger and sadness welling up inside of her until she could no longer bare it. As the power inside her continued to change and grow she watched him. Her eyes had gone hazy from the pain and the blood that coated her, not only her blood but theirs as well, soaking into her skin, her very core. The slayer walked past her, and the demon bodies that littered the ground, her own companion lay only a few feet away unconscious and breathing raggedly, her two tails twitching in pain from the jagged wound at her side. The young man ignored them, his dead eyes focused only on his targets. He slowly bent and carefully collected the two crying children. Showing gentleness that was reminiscent of the boy he once was.

Despite the pain from the wound he had inflicted upon her. The same injury he had stopped her with on the tragic day that seemed so long ago, as well as the agony from transformation overcoming her body she pushed herself up and pleaded with her brother. "Kohaku please, please don't do this." She begged reaching out to him "please you have to remember Kohaku, try and remember." At this the young man paused, turning to address his sister, but it was the voice of his master that the young demon slayer heard. A cold deep laugh filled the night air "Naraku you bastard" Sango shrieked in response. "Leave my children alone haven't you taken enough from me" she cried the fight fading out of her, the hanyou's chilling laugh rang out again " Oh Sango, I think not, and now I'm going to take _my_ children and your brother, who by the way I find I enjoy almost as much as I did you, and alas we're going someplace far, far away. Oh, and I do hope you enjoy the present I sent you, its an idea I've been toying with for a while now. I'm so pleased to find that the rumors were true." A dark smile spread across Kohaku's face " So tell me Sango inyour own words how do you feel? And remember this is for posterity."(1) "Bastard" Sango cried out softly as the pain became too much. "Interesting" (2)was his curious response followed once by his dark maniacal laughter that faded as Kohaku disappeared into the surrounding wood.

Sango's eye's flashed red and she screamed as her hatred of the manipulative half-breed forced the power inside her to break free. Swirling and spiraling dark markings spread across her arms, torso, and the tops of her thighs like a black flame. White hot pain seared through her body as muscle and bone shifted into their new form until finally a combination of the pain and blood loss caused her to fall into a blissful state of unconsciousness. In the darkness of the now silent night a blinding white light engulfed both her and Kilala's bodies. When it faded Sango and the demon cat lay in peaceful sleep in an unfamiliar forest. The only sign of change that had overtaken her body only a moment before was a silver cuff bracelet on Sango's right wrist. It held the same smoke like black markings that had so recently faded from her skin. And that was how Sango found herself and Kilala in the strange new world of Shangri-la

Preview of Chapter 1: The Demon Exterminator 

The Sanzo party are confused by these new demons that are attacking them, and why the past couple of towns seemed no worse for the ware. And who is the Demon slayer they keep hearing about?

End Notes 

1. One of my fav lines from "the Princess Bride"

2. Goes along with the same line as above

**A/N: **So what did you think? I have the basic Idea of how I want this story to go but it will be a WIP. Also I really like to hear any ideas or suggestion you all have for pairings so far are Hakkai/Sango and at least implied Gojyo/Hakkai I'm to suggestion for other pairings from both the Inuyasha and Saiyuki worlds cause I do intend to bring more Inu characters over so please Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: You know how I said that their would be implied Gojyo/Hakkai well…yeah…forget about the "implied" part. So now there's a **Lemon warning **for this chappie. I like this chapter much better than the prologue I can admit it the prologue sucked and one day I may re-write but it's taken me long enough just to put out a new chapter, from here on out I'll try to update at least once a week "try" being the operative word there. **Please Read and Review ;)!**

**Rating: **This chapter definitely M

**Pairings: **Gojyo/Hakkai

**Warnings: Yaoi Lemon** meaning **boy on boy** action, don't like don't read. Also there is bad language, violence and mentions of rape and lame puns.

**Disclaimer: **The characters portrayed below belong to their respective creators and not me! There is that good enough?

**Chapter 1 Demons and Slayers and Priests, Oh My!**(I warned you)

Hakkai lay awake Staring at the ceiling of their tent. It had started to rain earlier, and with the next town miles away they had set up camp quickly in hopes of staying marginally dry.

Gojyo rolled over draping an arm over Hakkai's abdomen fingers lightly brushing the long scar that marred his pale skin. Hakkai idly started to play with the crimson strands of hair now spread across his chest. At least the rain had provided to be somewhat useful, It had been raining on and off for little over a week now. Most of that time had been spent camping out during a downpour, and much to Goku's dismay, they hadn't had a decent meal in days, which he loudly professed as often as possible.

The one town they had passed through had recently suffered from a flash flood. The town's one and only inn had been destroyed, and there was barely enough food for the townspeople. Once Goku, Sanzo, and Gojyo realized there wouldn't be any food, cigarettes or booze, they had quickly left town heading back out under the overcast sky.

The rain always put Sanzo in a bad mood, combined with the fact that he hadn't had a smoke or a drink in three days, it didn't come as much of a shock when Sanzo declared "I've had enough of you idiots". At which point he tore the one large tarp they had been using as a tent into two. He then stormed off to set _his_ tent up a few meters away, after which Sanzo threatened to kill anyone who dare disturb him and vanished into the tent. Of coarse it wasn't long before shots were being fired followed by whimpering and pleading then finally the monkey was allowed in with the priest if only to shut him up, and make good use of the large paper fan without it getting wet from the rain.

Undercover of the storm, now that they had finally gotten some space to themselves, Gojyo had wasted absolutely no time in divesting himself and Hakkai of their clothes. Then in deep husky voice Gojyo'd described all of the sinful things he wanted to do to Hakkai. All the ways he would make Hakkai forget about the rain and the painful memories that came with it. As he'd taunted Hakkai with erotic images of what was to come, Gojyo had also been using his hands and his mouth to tease him, which when coupled with the debauched imagery had quickly brought Hakkai to the brink of ecstasy.

Gojyo always knew exactly where to caress, where to kiss, and where to nip at Hakkai before he would stop always leaving him on the edge of orgasm. Gojyo'd quickly retrieved some oil he always kept handy, and then proceeded to slowly and gently prepare Hakkai. Almost as if he'd been afraid his lover would break. Finally, to Hakkai's momentary relief, Gojyo had entered him only to begin a torturously slow pace until he had Hakkai writhing and mewling beneath him, begging Gojyo to go harder, and faster. Gojyo at this point had been only too happy to oblige picking up the pace so that soon he'd been pounding Hakkai into the ground. It was not long after that they had both screamed out their release, and let go off the frustration and stress that they had been building up all week. When Hakkai had come back to himself he could already feel that Gojyo had begun to harden again inside of him, and with the initial need, and urgency gone from their bodies they had continued at a much more slower and gentle pace until both had collapsed into sleep from exhaustion.

The first time they had ventured into what would eventually become a necessary evil in their friendship had been two days before Gonou had died and Hakkai's been born. Gojyo had been _a little_ drunk and damn horny and Gonou hadn't saw fit to stop him. Initially he had let Gojyo have his way with him as penance for what he'd done for Kanan, but Gojyo'd soon put a stop to that. If he was anything Gojyo was a very generous and talented lover. Gojyo enjoyed pleasing his partners before seeking his own release.

It was not long after he became Hakkai that they had developed an arrangement. Even before he knew his name Gojyo had found himself caring deeply for Hakkai. Gojyo was also very dear to Hakkai and even though they each held a deep love for the other Gojyo knew he was not now nor would he ever be the one to take back Hakkai's heart from Kanan. Conversely Hakkai new Gojyo was and most likely would continue to be a playboy and he had no desire to tie the man down while he is unable to give him all of himself.

Of course being normal healthy hormonal teens(1) they had eventually made an agreement that they would _take care_ of one another when the need called for it. Most of the time it was Gojyo satisfying Hakkai's need, not that he minded, since the mild mannered demon could not bring himself to give that degree of trust anyone other than the hanyou(2). Though since starting this Journey to the West they had found themselves on more even ground, especially during the long days between towns and even when they did find a town that boosted suitable accommodations there very rarely was anybody that the stood up to Gojyo standards.

Both demons are very aware that their arrangement is meant to satisfy their needs and to keep the person they hold dear content or at the very least sane. Though there is always the added bonus that Hakkai's being a screamer drives Sanzo up the wall, well for Gojyo anyway.

Now Hakkai lay awake listening as the storm started to die down "Are you going to cut out this mope'n shit, or am I going to have to distract you again"

Hakkai laughed softly "No, no Gojyo that's alright"

"Really" Gojyo sighed in mock disappointment as his hand slowly caressed its way down Hakkai's torso "'Cause I really wouldn't mind." Gojyo spoke softly into Hakkai's neck before he started to nip and suck at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, while his hand started to work Hakkai's awakening shaft. "Ha-Gojyo as much as I, uh-ah-appreciate your help I wasn't moping, I was – Oh God yes, right there – thinking about how- how–how-ha-ha-ha-how odd the recent demon attacks have –OH FUCK GOJYO, YES…been."

"To bad" Gojyo said while licking the cum from his hand then leaning up to kiss Hakkai sharing his taste with him, Hakkai always was hypersensitive after long bouts of sex making his normal demonic stamina count for absolutely nothing, and Gojyo always got a kick out of making him cum like an over eager virgin. "You know I'm always up for another round"

Hakkai snorted, "I'm well aware of that Gojyo"

"Yeah, Yeah so what exactly about the recent attacks is keeping you up, besides the fact that we've never run across demons like these in all of Shangri-La.?" Which wasn't quite true they had run across demons like these before just not in the same manner. The recent attacks had always been lead by one _stronger_ demon that appeared not to be affected by the minus wave and who was always backed by a writhing mass of hundreds of different demons. Actually the only demons that made these new attacks all so similar seemed to be the giant bees who appeared to only want observe the fights, a cocky bitch with a fan, who had escaped both times they met her by flying away on a giant feather, named Kagura, and a young boy with a sickle like weapon(3).

"Damn, did see the way that demon kid moved. I swear he must be on the same stuff as Goku" Gojyo half-joked. The kid had surprised them all when he had first attacked alongside Kagura. He couldn't be more than 13 years old, but his speed and mastery of his weapon had caught them all off guard, and Gojyo now had a scar on his leg reminding him as well as the others not to underestimate him again.

"That's one of the things that bothering me, that boy wasn't a demon," Hakkai intoned softly.

Gojyo sat up right and balked at him, "What do you mean not a demon, forget about how fast he was. I could sense the dark aura surrounding him and he reeked of demon!"

"I know I sensed his power as well, however the demon scent was not his own the boy is human the scent he bore must have been that of his master. Which is the second thing that bothers me the scent is very similar to the wind demon Kagura's. Which would make sense seeing as they seem to be working together, but the scent on the boy was decidedly masculine, and it was not the first time or the last that we had run across it"

"What you mean not the first we've run across it" Gojyo asked curiously

"Well Goku pointed out to me during the first couple of attacks, before Kagura started showing up and we would wipe out all of the demons, that the same sent always seemed to come not from the _Leader_ of the attack. Then we both noticed that it would again appear near by as we moved on, as if some one had been standing by observing the fight. Haven't you noticed the lack of motive behind these attacks, no demand for the scripture no avenging psychopaths? These mass attacks seem to be just that, attacks as if someone's trying to test our strengths and our weaknesses."

"What are you getting at Hakkai?"

"Well since these attacks started I've noticed what appeared to be a rather large white baboon either right before or right after an attack, and this sentry seems to be the strongest source of the same scent… I can't believe you haven't heard the rest of talking about this."

"Hey what can I say I'm so used to the damn monk's and the Saru's yelling I don't actually listen to what's being said anymore, and I've been rather on edge lately. Can you blame me?"

"I suppose not, but that's beside the point Sanzo and I believe that this sentry is either the leader who has been in charge of these attacks or some type of incarnation or Shinigami that's connected directly to him. Who ever he his we think he's trying to feel us out while coming up with an over all strategy to defeat us."

"Why?" Gojyo asked once again not really following what Hakkai was saying.

Hakkai sighed and shrugged his shoulders "Most likely for the scripture, that seems to be what every wants. What really worries me is that though the attacks have become increasingly more difficult they have yet to make any demands which means we have yet to encounter their full power"

Gojyo thought for a second, then proceeded to roll on top of Hakkai "Yeah, I guess that is rather worrisome. It seems you've really done a lot of think'n lately, gonna have to put stop to that." True to his word it wasn't long before Gojyo had worked Hakkai up to a state where the only thing Hakkai was capable of doing was begging for Gojyo to _please_ go harder, and faster.

Twenty meters away Goku snored loudly sprawled across Sanzo's lithe form and Sanzo, trying desperately to block out Hakkai's cries, swore that he was going to kill that god damned Kappa in the morning.

**Chapter 2: Sango the Demon Slayer!**

The guys reach a new town a meet Sango… this time I they will I swear!

1) If they are 22 now then three years ago they'd be 19 right, even if Sanzo describe Gonou as "A youth in his twenties"

2) Despite the fact that they are different types of half-demons Naraku, Inuyasha, and Gojyo will all be referred to as hanyou, cause I like saying it.

A/N2: I know I said Sango was going to be in this chapter but this just seemed like a good place to end. I cross-my-heart-hope-to-die-promise that she will be in the next chapter, and that I will try to get it out by the end of next week!

I'm still looking out for other pairings beside Gojyo/Hakkai, and Hakkai/Sango I've gotten a request for Kagome /Goku but I really don't think I could do it justice, so give me your thoughts I'll considered anything except Yuri

I'd like to thank all my reviewers Kurama'sfoxymiko, Inuyashaloverfan, Makai Goddess Ookami, Sirius-Black-is-not –dead (Gojyo's totally getting his pervy ass whooped), Anedee, and Kougalover. Thank you guys I love you all so much!

By the way if your looking for some really good drabbles to read or would like to see an idea you made into a drabble I suggest reading _Drabbles for All_ by Akiame Harbinger in the Weiss Kreuz section. All you have to do is lave a request for a pairing and something you want included for example: Gojyo/Hakkai + Soap and Akiame does a wonderful job of fulfilling request and their some of the best Drabbles I've ever read. So if your interested she takes request for Saiyuki, Weiss Kreuz, Yami No Matsui, Fruits Basket, Gravitation, and a couple of other fandoms.. Go check it out.XD


End file.
